


Call it square

by beautywind



Series: Leap Of Faith [6]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 如果彼得玩自拍被邁爾斯發現會發生什麼事呢？懷著這樣的想法就有了這篇。感謝NK配圖：https://www.plurk.com/p/n5ussn





	Call it square

彼得其實記不太清楚邁爾斯還沒成年時害自己的頭腫過幾次，那段時期家裡的冰塊消耗量比他打擊壞人還用得多，每次醒來的時候都覺得自己的腦袋要被凍壞了，想唸上幾句時，卻總在對上那孩子可憐兮兮、快要哭出來的雙眼後停下，面對一直喊他名字又緊張兮兮問東問西的少年，有天大的怒火也被澆熄成無奈的嘆息。

彼得總會拉過少年被融冰弄得濕濡紅硬的手指，慢慢替對方捂熱，一邊露出笑容安撫犯錯的少年；而邁爾斯總會抽出一隻手撫摸大叔的後腦勺，確認腫包確實有消的時候，才稍稍釋懷的破涕為笑。

看到這樣的笑容，誰還氣得起來呀？

可能就是太過縱容了，所以隔沒幾天就會重新上演類似的劇情、相同的結果。

那天也是。

好吧，嚴格上說起來那有一半是自己的鍋，彼得B帕克一向不諱言坦承錯誤。他都一把年紀了，還學那些健身男兒玩什麼肌肉自拍？別說人魚線了，能少三磅就該偷笑了。但是他其實胖只胖在肚子，如果收一下應該還是能拍出不錯的照片吧？

覺得自己還能再搶救一下的彼得就這樣在浴室耗了快一小時，但無論他怎麼用力屏氣、甚至以為自己都要缺氧而死，那些下腹的肥肉還是會不聽話的隆起一塊，像在嘲笑他所做的偽裝都是徒勞。

拍了幾張都覺得不是很滿意的彼得最後放棄的吐息，肥肉也立刻回歸到它們原本的位置、從內褲上緣突出。

「果然年紀大了就不該做自己不擅長的事呀……弄得我好餓，刪光之後就去買披薩吧。」彼得一邊自我解嘲一邊瀟灑的把照片一張張delete，就在要刪掉最後一張時，突然一道嗓音從身後傳出：「拜託不要刪掉！」

完全無預警的彼得被嚇了好大一跳，是的，他幾乎以為用力收緊的心臟那一秒停止運作了，往後退的時候還笨拙踩到自己褪到腳踝的短褲，這下子連人帶機狠狠跌進浴缸裡，後腦狠狠撞上浴缸邊緣時肯定發出了卡通般的咚響吧？痛暈的彼得在失去意識前還是淨想這些沒營養的。

「啊啊！我怎麼又搞砸了？！彼得、彼得？」隱形兇手完全沒料到自己出聲會把男人嚇出這麼大的反應，像是被狠狠踩到尾巴的貓咪一樣，少年急忙上前查看彼得的傷勢，確認對方跟往常一樣只是暈過去並無大礙時鬆了口氣，接著立刻撿起掉在男人腹部上的手機檢查，還好還好、照片還在。他其實在彼得一開始說要玩自拍的時候就跟著進浴室了，所以那一個小時的「搶救」過程全部都落在邁爾斯眼裡，他原本以為彼得至少會留幾張照片的，每張他都覺得很可愛啊？不懂大叔到底哪裡覺得不滿意，所以在手機內的照片逐一消失時，邁爾斯越來越焦躁，環胸的雙手指尖不斷竄出電流，只剩一張時他終於忍不住解除隱形大叫出聲，結果……就變成現在這樣了。

這張是碩果僅存的一張，得好好保存起來。邁爾斯快速的戳起大叔的手機，確認那張吸小腹的照片傳到自己的手機後才安心的哼起曲來，熟練的將暈厥的彼得拖離浴缸，一邊拿出冰敷袋等大叔起來，一邊歪頭夾著撥通的手機請附近的披薩店外送。

後來清醒的大叔得到食物的賠禮，自然就把這段插曲拋諸腦後了，至於為什麼隔了這麼多年又會想起來呢？想也知道又是邁爾斯的錯。

那天早上小鬼的手機一直響，淺眠的大叔已經被吵到受不了，睡在隔壁的邁爾斯活像是聾了一樣紋風不動，任勞任怨的彼得只好起身想把邁爾斯設定的鬧鈴按掉，結果就在對方的解鎖屏幕上看到那張照片、那張早該消失的收小腹自拍照。

就算他換手機忘記把檔案清光，這張照片怎麼會在邁爾斯手上？彼得百思不得其解，就在此時，手機被身後的邁爾斯抽走，靠在自己肩膀上的男人似乎還沒睡醒，迷糊的跟他道歉忘記關掉鬧鐘了。

不對、重點不在這吧？是啦，鬧鐘的確很吵，但那張照片才是大問題吧？彼得忍不住開口這樣吐槽，繼而要求邁爾斯刪掉那張早該消失在歷史洪流的蠢照，然而臭小子立刻把手機藏到身後，NoNoNo了三聲，堅決不讓步。

「那是我的照片耶。」現在是怎樣？他連自己的照片都刪不得了？

「不管，這到我的手機裡面就是我的了，我覺得很可愛。」

「……至少換一張照片吧？那張真的很醜。」

討價還價到最後，彼得不僅沒睡到回籠覺，也沒成功讓邁爾斯撤除那張蠢照，雖然一向看得很開的大叔很快就釋懷了，現在年輕人沒事就愛拍照、連食物也拍，肯定也拍了很多他更蠢的照片吧？例如睡到流口水之類的……唉，出糗就出糗吧，形象什麼的，對又窮又魯的中年大叔不是很有用。

過沒幾天，坐在沙發上喝咖啡醒神的彼得收到邁爾斯傳的訊息，第一條寫著為了感謝彼得大人有大量讓他能繼續使用照片，所以買了一打食物；看著食物的照片，彼得覺得口水都要流出來了，感嘆自己終究沒白養這小子。

才剛這麼想，手機又跳出另外一條訊息：「為了公平起見，你也可以把我的照片設為桌布。」

附隨而來的照片讓彼得一口咖啡噴在手機螢幕上，愣了好幾秒才回神的彼得用袖口抹掉液體，映在眼中的邁爾斯只穿著一條印滿小蜘蛛圖案的內褲，擺出彼得當初自拍時的動作，只是這種事情由已經長大且身材這麼好的邁爾斯做起來，跟自己的搞笑照片根本不是同個檔次的啊啊！

不想承認心臟漏跳一拍的彼得揉了揉眉心，最後軟聲吐槽一句：「超級英雄才不會穿自己的週邊商品咧……」

而且為什麼他要把這種照片設成桌布或解鎖屏幕？萬一哪天自己突然葛屁時，收屍的路人打開自己的手機不就看光了？他才不像現在年輕人那麼沒羞沒臊的……

**可是這張真的很好看。**

**閉嘴，彼得，有些事情是不能讓步的。**

腦中日常的天使與惡魔又大戰起來，結果又在手機跳出第三則訊息：「Please」的時候全部靜音了。

好啦、好啦！！他設還不成嗎？他設就是了！別再拿小狗眼弄他了！

 

 

完

 

後記：

起因朋友看到這兩張底特律的圖：<https://twitter.com/nore0825/status/1081095226880454658?s=19>

然後朋友就說：「想到PBP的大肚肚 (当然拍的时候缩了点 但还是很胖)，然候不好意思要洗掉，其实迈尔斯整个过程都看在眼里。」

我：「隱形的臭小鬼233333」

朋友：「然候跳出来叫他不要洗掉，吓死B、撞倒头。

迈尔斯: 糟糕又闖祸 ((偷偷保存照片」

覺得這梗實在太有趣了，忍不住就手癢寫了這篇XDDDD，加了點長大後被發現保存照片會發生什麼事的互動。

謝謝NK這次畫了篇條漫，大家一定要去看：<https://www.plurk.com/p/n5ussn>

叔蟲擺pose真是太萌了；邁爾斯最後開心保存照片真是又腹黑又可愛XDD

那麼大家新年快樂啦！有機會再見囉！

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
